


Poraniony Czarodziej- tłumaczenie PL- The Scarred Man

by mwerka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwerka/pseuds/mwerka
Summary: Krótki one-shot o pierwszych spotkaniach Remusa i Harrego w jego wczesnym dzieciństwie.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Poraniony Czarodziej- tłumaczenie PL- The Scarred Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rootedinsunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootedinsunlight/gifts).



Za pierwszym razem, gdy Harry spotyka czarodzieja, ma cztery lata. Siedział nad brzegiem pobliskiego basenu, wyciągając nogi, żeby sprawdzić, czy jego palce u stóp mogą ślizgać się po chemicznie niebieskiej wodzie (nie mogły, ale może wkrótce będzie wyższy). Kobieta w furgonetce z lodami dała mu za darmo lizaka lodowego, kiedy ciocia Petunia pospieszyła go po kupieniu tylko jednego Dudleya, a Harry polizał go teraz, radośnie patrząc, jak dzieci bawią się w basenie, a ich krzyki podniecenia wypełniają wilgotne powietrze. . Dudley uczęszczał na lekcje pływania w swoim przedszkolu, ale Harry musiał poczekać, aż zacznie szkołę podstawową. Dni spędzał w domu z ciocią Petunią lub, jeśli miał szczęście i jeśli jego ciocia miała coś do roboty, w domu pani Figg, co było naprawdę zabawne. 

  


„Pomachał do mnie! Obraz zafalował! ” Harry wykrzyknął, histerycznie chichocząc, a pani Figgs mrugała i przykładała palec do ust. Starał się nigdy nie powiedzieć cioci Petunii, że mu się tam podoba; był pewien, że już nigdy go tam nie wyśle. 

  


Słońce zachodziło, a pomarańczowe promienie zamieniały wszystko wokół niego w zabawną mieszankę kolorów. Basen zaczął się oczyszczać. Harry patrzył, jak Dudley ucieka przed ciotką Petunią w stronę furgonetki z lodami, zawodząc, że chce więcej czasu w basenie. Harry zerknął na tabliczkę umieszczoną nad basenem, próbując odczytać niektóre litery. Były zbyt zamazane i z irytacją przetarł oczy. Harry trochę się bał, że coś jest z nim nie tak, ponieważ nawet Dudley potrafił nazwać litery na billboardach lub tablicach, które mijali. Harry przyjrzał się teraz lepkiej dłoni, jego palce poczerwieniały od lizaka. Potarł nim spodnie, ale to tylko sprawiło, że jego ręka była bardziej lepka, a teraz jego spodnie do pływania były poplamione. Wuj Vernon byłby wściekły, pomyślał żałośnie. Były nowe, ponieważ Dudley był po prostu zbyt gruby na nie.

  


Harry rozejrzał się nagle, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest głównie sam. Spojrzał na brzeg basenu, nie wyglądało to zbyt głęboko, pomyślał. Mógłby po prostu zanurzyć się, umyć ręce i zmyć syrop cukrowy ze spodni, a potem natychmiast wyjść. Harry bawił się już wcześniej w małym nadmuchiwanym basenie na ich podwórku. O ile trudniejsze może to być? Przesunął się do przodu, aż usiadł na samym brzegu basenu. Woda nagle wydała się głębsza, bardziej niebieska, bardziej niebezpieczna. Oddech Harry'ego uwiązł w gardle. Zawieszony nad sadzawką, ledwo na krawędzi, nagle bardzo bał się się ruszyć. Był zamarznięty w miejscu i szczękał zębami. Na drugim końcu kręciła się para nastolatków, ale nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Harry wiedział, że powinien krzyczeć na nich, żeby pomogli, ale nie chciał, żeby ciocia Petunia usłyszała i złościła się na niego za próbę dostania się do basenu. Żałował, że nie spojrzeli na niego z desperacją, i próbował zmusić się, by po prostu się podciągnąć. Zamiast tego poczuł, że ogarnia go panika, gdy przechylił się do przodu, prosto w stronę wody…

  


Nagle siedział na betonie przy basenie, daleko od brzegu, wygodnie i sucho. Harry zamrugał, zmieszany. Jak on się podniósł? Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Zerwał się na równe nogi, otrzepując się i zaskakując, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest sam. Para tam była, tak, ale nadal była sobą pochłonięta. Ale na leżaku obok niego siedział mężczyzna o jasnobrązowych włosach i czytał książkę. Harry wpatrywał się w okładkę książki. Było bardzo kolorowe, a książka dość cienka. W ogóle nie wyglądała na książkę dla dorosłych! Harry zachichotał, kładąc dłoń na ustach, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna wtedy na niego spojrzał. Jednak jego zażenowanie szybko zniknęło, kiedy zobaczył twarz mężczyzny. Mężczyzna wyglądał bardzo ładnie, chociaż na całej jego twarzy widniały zabawne zmarszczki. Jego oczy były ciepłe i uśmiechnięte, 

  


„Co jest takie zabawne, co?” mężczyzna oparł brodę na dłoni, zamykając książkę. 

  


„Dlaczego czytasz książkę dla dzieci? Jesteś dorosły! ” Harry miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie będzie na niego zły za ten komentarz. 

  


Mężczyzna zrobił „o” ustami i spojrzał na książkę z zaciekawieniem, wyciągając szyję, aby dokładnie ją obejrzeć. Spojrzał na Harry'ego z podziwem.

  


"I tak jest! Nawet nie zauważyłem. Cóż, jesteś dzieckiem! Chcesz to?" 

  


Harry nieśmiało spojrzał na swoje stopy i skinął bardzo słabo. Mężczyzna wyciągnął książkę. Harry złapał ją i wycofał się, patrząc na błyszczącą okładkę. Wyglądała na zupełnie nową. 

  


„Czy potrafisz już czytać?” - zapytał mężczyzna. 

  


\- Cóż… - Harry się przeciągnął. „Przeczytałem kiedyś kilka listów, ale nie… nie potrafię, jeśli są daleko, o tak”. 

  


Harry wskazał na znak w oddali. 

  


Dorosły poważnie skinął głową. 

  


„Może potrzebujesz okularów” - zaproponował dorosły. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. Nie rozważał tego. Jednak prawdopodobnie Dudley drażniłby go jeszcze bardziej. Musiał wyglądać na przygnębionego, bo dorosły uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. 

  


„To normalne jest mieć problemy z czytaniem. Nawet ja miałem! ” 

  


Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę w szoku. 

  


„Kiedy byłeś dzieckiem?” on zapytał.

  


„Kiedy byłem dzieckiem” - potwierdził mężczyzna.

  


Harry rozważył to i rozpromienił się. Ten mężczyzna czytał teraz, prawda? I wyglądał normalnie! Ciotka Petunia powiedziała, że to najważniejsza rzecz. Według wujka Vernona najważniejsza była twoja kariera. Harry przechylił głowę na mężczyznę.

  


\- Czy ma pan karierę, sir? on zapytał. Czuł się odważniejszy niż zwykle w towarzystwie dorosłych, ale ten pan wydawał się inny. 

  


Remus mimo wszystko stwierdził, że jest zaskoczony i cicho się zaśmiał. Spojrzał na dziecko przed sobą, zaciekawione stworzenie z bałaganem ciemnych włosów. Jego twarz była jasna i otwarta, czekając, aż Remus odpowie. Remus bawił się rękami, zastanawiając się, czy to był bardzo duży błąd. Samoświadomie potrząsnął głową, czując, jak rozciągają się między nimi sekundy. Zielone oczy chłopca były boleśnie znajome i Remus musiał oderwać wzrok, aby złagodzić ból w klatce piersiowej. 

  


Remus miał surowe rozkazy, aby nigdy nie ingerować w życie chłopca. W gardle miał ochrypłe więcej niż raz od wrzeszczenia na Dumbledore'a, ale starzec nie drgnął. Harry miał zostać z ciotką i wujem. A Remus… Remus był tak wstrząśnięty poczuciem winy i żalem, że nie wiedział, czego naprawdę chce. Bał się nawet zobaczyć Harry'ego przez ostatnie cztery lata, unikając odwiedzania Surrey, nawet gdy jego mózg nazywał go okropnymi przymiotnikami. Spędzenie ostatniego tygodnia na obserwowaniu Dursleyów i małego Harry'ego było straszniejsze i wspanialsze, niż mógł sobie wyobrazić. To było dziecko Jamesa i Lily w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa: nie tylko w rozczochranych włosach i szmaragdowych oczach, ale także w podekscytowanym sposobie, w jaki Harry zachichotał, gdy pies sąsiada wtulił się w jego łydki (łamiąco przypominał Jamesa i Syriusza),

  


Jednak nie tylko Lily i James, Remus o tym wiedział. Lily i James byli otoczeni miłością. Remus nigdy nie był tak zły jak kiedyś, kiedy zobaczył, jak Vernon pociąga chłopca za rękę tak mocno, że Remus był zaskoczony, że nie pękła. A Remusowi nie brakowało sękatych kolan i zapadniętych kości policzkowych. Kłótnie z Dumbledore'em nie pomogły, więc Remus był zdeterminowany, by zrobić to, co w jego mocy, by uczynić życie Harry'ego odrobinę bardziej znośnym. Jak dotąd oznaczało to, że Vernon dostał paskudny, bolesny zestaw pęcherzy na dłoniach i sprawił, że jedzenie w cudowny sposób pojawiło się w pobliżu Harry'ego, kiedy tylko mógł, bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Dzisiaj oznaczało to powstrzymanie małego chłopca przed wpadnięciem do basenu. Pieprzyć Dumbledore'a, pomyślał gorzko. 

  


"Przepraszam pana. Czy byłem niegrzeczny? ” - powiedział Harry cichym głosem. Remus szybko się obejrzał, czując, jak jego serce skurczyło się ze strachu na twarzy małego chłopca. Co do cholery zrobili Petunia i Vernon? Remus szybko podjął decyzję, nie będąc w stanie całkowicie okłamywać dziecka.

  


„Eee… ..Jestem czarodziejem”. 

  


Harry podekscytowany klasnął w dłonie. 

  


\- Wujek Vernon nie lubi tej pracy, nienawidzi magii i innych fałszywych rzeczy, ale myślę, że to brzmi dobrze - powiedział Harry jednym tchem. - Czy może mi pan pokazać sztuczkę, sir? Proszę? ” 

  


Remus zawahał się i rozejrzał po basenie. Petunia i Dudley wrócą lada chwila. 

  


"Proooooszęęęęęę?" Harry błagał: „Proszę, panie… .er…” 

  


Remus przełknął ślinę, siadając.

  


„Lunatyku. Możesz mówić do mnie Pan Lunatyk.

  


Więc Pan Lunatyk pokazał małemu Harry'emu kilka magicznych sztuczek. Harry roześmiał się zawadiacko, gdy mały parasol w czyimś pozostawionym drinku zamienił się w różową żabę, która odskoczyła, zanim Harry zdążył ją złapać, gdy otoczyły go kolorowe bąbelki nucąc dziecięcą piosenkę, trzaskając ze świstem, gdy Harry ich dotknął, a Pan Lunatyk posypał Harrego błyszczącymi monetami i cukierkami. 

  


Minęło zaledwie dziesięć minut, a potem ciotka Petunia wróciła na basen, wzywając go z donośnym głosem. Kiedy Harry odwrócił się, żeby się pożegnać i podziękować, Pan Lunatyk zniknął. Spojrzał zmieszany na leżak, a potem, słysząc przenikliwy głos ciotki Petunii, pospiesznie odszedł. W kieszeniach pełnych monet i cukierków, w uszach wciąż brzęczących odgłosami bąbelków, Harry nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać przez resztę dnia. Nie obchodziło go nawet, kiedy Dudley próbował odebrać mu książkę. Harry tylko trzymał się mocno, ignorując oszołomione spojrzenia cioci Petunii. Harry spojrzał na okładkę, próbując wypowiedzieć słowa. Po całym dniu w końcu to zrobił. Księga dżungli.Pani Figg przeczytała mu to następnego dnia. To była cudowna historia o małym chłopcu, który dorastał wśród wilków. Harry zdecydował, że to jego ulubiona książka, chociaż nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, skąd ją wziął. 

  


Kiedy Remus ponownie spotyka Harry'ego, miesiąc później, kiedy Harry ze złością kopie płot po tym, jak został zepchnięty z huśtawki przez Dudleya i jego przyjaciół. Dla Harrego jest to pierwszy raz gdy widzi Pana Lunatyka.

  


Za każdym razem jest to pierwszy raz dla Harry'ego. To cena, którą Remus wie, że musi zapłacić, by wiadomości nie dotarły do Petunii, a potem do Dumbledore'a. Remus płacze za każdym razem, gdy widzi, jak rysy Harry'ego znów się rozmywają, gdy mały chłopiec mruga i zapomina. 

  


Petunia zauważa go i rozpoznaje podczas trzeciej wizyty. Remus wie po jej zaskoczonym spojrzeniu na niego, gdy Harry odchodzi od niego w jej stronę. Wpatruje się w kobietę, prowokując ją, by coś powiedziała, ale ona najpierw zrywa kontakt wzrokowy, a potem Remus wie, że jest bezpieczny, przynajmniej chwilowo. Dumbledore zapomina go sprawdzić, zajęty próbami ocalenia świata kilkanaście razy, pozostawiając małe dziecko pod opieką tych nienawistnych ludzi.

  


A Remus żyje tak jak zawsze, od 1981 roku, wstrzymując oddech, czas naznaczony bolesnymi, samotnymi pełnymi księżycami. Ale podczas tych chwil z Harrym, kolorowania, czytania lub słuchania, jak dziecko opowiada historię komuś, kto chce ją usłyszeć, Remus pozwala sobie trochę odetchnąć.

  


Wie, że nie może być tam dla Harry'ego, jakim chciałby być, jakby był to winien Jamesowi i Lily, jak Harry zasługuje- ale Remus próbuje dać dziecku kieszenie radości, spokoju z życia z Dursleyami. Posiłki, słodycze, zabawki, książki. Te szybko znikają, zabawki skradzione, książki podarte przez Dudleya, jedzenie łapczywie połykane przez Harry'ego. To, co Remus ma nadzieję, że naprawdę zostanie z nim, to miłość. Remus próbuje mu to przekazać, tak bardzo, jak może to zrobić przyjacielski czarodziej. Mówi Harry'emu, że jest cudowny, genialny i taki kochany. Czyta mu historie o bohaterach, którzy odważni, którzy znaleźli rodzinę wśród przyjaciół. Pokazuje chłopcu wspaniałe magiczne sztuczki i patrzy, jak chłopiec się rozpromienia. I nawet gdy Remus siedzi w swoim mieszkaniu po każdej wizycie, z ramionami spiętymi ze szlochu, wie, że wróci, bo to wszystko, co może zrobić. Ponieważ na razie to musi być wystarczające. 

  


A Harry jest w tym lepszy. Nawet gdy ciotka i wujek wysyłają go do łóżka bez kolacji, ponieważ przypadkowo podpalił krzak po tym, jak Dudley próbował zmusić go do dotknięcia trującego bluszczu, Harry czuje się podejrzanie pełny. Nawet po tym, jak wujek Vernon powiedział mu o okropne, okropne rzeczy, głos w głowie Harry'ego mówi mu, że to nieprawda. A kiedy Harry w końcu wsiada do Hogwart Express, siedem lat po pierwszym spotkaniu z panem Lunatykiem, jest chłopcem przepełnionym traumą i zaniedbaniem, tak - ale także miłością, nadzieją i zaufaniem.


End file.
